


Like A Prayer

by lancesexual (Badgers)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically just Keith being in awe of Lance the whole time, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, No penetrative sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, like i just kind of started writing and this happened waddup, there's no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers/pseuds/lancesexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, I'm so happy with you," Lance whispered.</p><p>Something dangerous and soft erupted in Keith's chest, threatening to consume him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first thing I've written in a really long time, so I'm sorry if it's a little messy. It's un beta'd, as well, so any spelling or grammar mistakes, please forgive me for them. I know it's super duper short, but I hope you guys enjoy the read (:

"Why do you always act like that?"  
  
Keith's eyes opened when the lips that had been settled against his own disappeared, taking with them their softness and slick, encompassing warmth. Lance had pulled back, though he couldn't get too far with Keith's arms locked around his neck, holding him in place. They didn't budge when Lance strained against them. His face was pained, or as pained as it could be flushed like it was, his eyes a little glazed over with pleasure - though that was quickly fading to frustration.  
  
They'd been making out - the act itself not unusual, but this time instead of a closet or shadowy corner of the castle, they were actually in Keith's room, tangled in his sheets and too many clothes ( at least for his taste). Lance was hovering above him, his long, firm body brushing against Keith's in all the right places, legs settled in alternation, both of them straddling thighs and trying to pretend they weren't subtly rubbing off against the other. Lance was a surprisingly good kisser. He had long fingers, fingers that tangled themselves in Keith's soft hair and held him still, helpless to being devoured. He had a long tongue, as well, and its reach was overwhelming. It curled around Keith's, stroking in a strange pattern with his fingers, with his hips. The entire thing was just enough to leave Keith mindless and desperate for more.  
  
"Fuck," Lance said, the words muffled and slurred between their lips, "Can we - I wanna do more."  
  
"Yeah, fuck, get naked - get-" Keith couldn't continue, too busy trying to maintain their sloppy kiss, spit smearing on their chins. Lance huffed out a laugh, and broke away just long enough to strip off his shirt. It left him hovering above Keith with nothing but his pajama bottoms and sports bra covering that dark, toned body. Keith's hands itched to run up under the material, to strip it off of him and have him be completely exposed, but he wasn't sure it was allowed.  
  
Lance seemed to sense his hesitation, and leaned down a little more. One of his hands found Keith's, and moved it so that it rested on his chest, just above his sports bra. The teasing look on his face did nothing to hide his shaking hands, and the nervousness in his features.  
  
"You can touch them - me. I don't care. You should get naked, too, though."  
  
Keith's lower belly burned at those words, at the sight of his hand hovering just over Lance's mild cleavage. He retracted it long enough to struggle out of his shirt, while Lance used the moment to remove the sports bra entirely. Then they were both shirtless, staring at each other in mutual, stunned silence, the air getting noticeably thicker around them.  
  
Keith's eyes trailed down Lance's prominant collarbone, catching on a few moles here and there, a trail of them leading randomly down to his chest. Keith didn't linger on it, or on the way Lance's shoulders stiffened when he felt the stare. He tried to stop his hands from trembling when he reached out and slid a hand against Lance's side, to rest on his ribs. His skin was burning up under Keith's fingers.  
  
"You're...." Keith shook his head, finally meeting Lance's eyes.  
  
Lance laughed. "Thanks. You, too."  
  
"Do you want me to-?" Keith gestured to his legs, where they were trapped underneath Lance, and still covered by his own pajamas.  
  
Lance flushed, but nodded, lifting up and off of Keith and settling next to him. His eyes stayed on Keith's hips as he shimmied awkwardly out of his pants, dragging his boxers down with him. Lance bit his lip and whimpered, and Keith went beet red. It only took a pleading, questioning look for Lance to follow suit. He was distinctly more nervous than Keith, but pushed through it, as brave as he always was. Inch by Inch, freckled skin and slim hips revealed themselves, singular in Keith's attention, swallowed by the hands he settled against them as soon as he could. Lance's face was bright red.  
  
And suddenly they were both naked, waiting, touching each other but not sure how to proceed.  
  
"Can I touch?" Lance asked. His voice was smaller than Keith had ever heard it, somehow affecting Keith more than it ever had in its weakness. A flutter passed its way through his entire body, anticipating and overwhelming affectionate. He was so enraptured by this boy.  
  
"Yeah. You can do whatever you want."  
  
Keith watched Lance as he wrapped a hand around his cock, both of them jumping at the contact, though for entirely different reasons. Lance was staring at him with wide eyes, glancing between his face and his dick, twitching in his grip.  
  
"Lance," He mumbled, "You can move it, you know."  
  
"I know!" Lance snapped. It took him a couple of seconds to actually begin. His hand was clumsy, like he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do, but it still felt like heaven to Keith, who'd been imagining Lance's hand on his cock since the first day they met.  
  
They fumbled through the act. Lance's hand was unsure around him, but warm and curious. The longer he went on, the more confident his motions got. Keith kept one hand digging into Lance's hip, and the other in his bedsheets, tangled and wrapped into a tight, strained fist. His hips twitched and jerked, seeking the pleasure out. Lance's eyes never strayed from Keith's clenched eyes, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, trapping in whimpers he would probably deny later.  
  
It was over almost embarrassingly quick, but Lance didn't laugh at him. If anything, the sight of Keith's come dripping through his fingers seemed to darken his flush, his own hips twitching and wriggling.  
"That was amazing," He breathed. Lance nodded, and rose up again. His legs settled once again on either side of Keith, though he didn't sit down, just let himself hover. Keith could see his thighs trembling, and the tension in his belly that made it obvious he was horny beyond belief. Keith was still reeling from his orgasm, but managed to push up onto his elbows.  
  
"Do you want me to touch you, too?"  
  
"Only if you want to. I know you're not exactly.. I mean, I know you like dicks, so I didn't really- you don't have to, you know?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Keith wound his hands into Lance's hair and pushed him away, just enough that he could look right into his eyes. Lance wouldn't hold his gaze. He looked resigned, and embarrassed.  
  
"Lance," Keith continued, "I'm not into dicks, I'm into dudes. I don't know if you noticed, but you're a dude, and I'm really, really into you. I mean, the proof is all over your hand."  
  
"Keith!" Lance squawked. His head fell straight into Keith's neck to hide, but his shaking shoulders made Keith relax - if Lance was laughing, he didn't have to get too super serious.  
  
"Just let me touch you," He mumbled.  
  
Lance nodded, and Keith's hand untangled from his arm so he could wrap an arm around his back. Lance's face scrunched up in confusion for a single moment before lighting up in surprise when Keith sat up and manuevred them so that Lance was underneath him, cradled in Keith's arms. Keith offered a smarmy little smile that Lance was tempted to smack off of his face, if not for how incredibly aroused the move had made him.  
  
The moment was brief, and then all but forgotten when Keith's hand slid its way down the muscles of Lance's stomach, following the light trail of hair straight to his prize. His fingers slid further down, and when they found what they were looking for, Keith pushed, and Lance surged up with the most sexual sound that Keith had ever heard from him. Both of them flushed even further, but Keith didn't stop.  
  
Keith's fingers were just as fumbling as Lance's had been, and he was just as amazed, just as obsessed with the noises Lance wasn't even trying to bite back. His legs kept threatening to close, but Keith was settled between them, keeping them open, keeping Lance exposed to him. The fingers digging into his shoulders slid down his back and jerked him closer.  
  
"Keith," Lance gasped, his tone like he was praying, his voice high and wet, "Keith - Keith, Keith, Keith-"  
  
Keith shushed him softly, kissing his chin, then his lips, then his brow. His fingers started rubbing harsh, unforgiving circles around Lance's clit, and the pressure of his thighs increased, as did the volume of his moans.  
  
It didn't last long after that. Lance was as inexperienced as Keith was, and was almost too sensitive to the stimulation. His body went still, and he offered a single whimper before Keith felt him come.  
He waited for the spasms to calm, and then was faced with a dazed, completely limp Lance, laying under him and grinning like a loon.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Lance slurred, his smile ear to ear. His eyes passed over Keith's face a few times before they focused, and Keith couldn't help give a grin of his own.  
  
"You good?"  
  
"I'm fucking great. I'm amazing," Lance assured him. Those blue eyes were bright with unshed tears and looking at him like the entire galaxy revolved around him. Keith could relate. Looking down at Lance, with messy hair and overly bitten lips, so incredibly gorgeous spread out on his sheets, Keith could only feel awe. He still had one arm looped around Lance's back, and he cradled him like the precious thing he was.  
  
At least until Lance rolled them back over, Keith landing dangerously close to the edge of the bed. It prompted a laugh that died quickly with a kiss, and the two of them just indulged themselves.  
  
"God, I'm so happy with you," Lance whispered, when they broke apart for air.  
  
Something dangerous and soft erupted in Keith's chest, threatening to consume him.  
  
"That's a relief," was all he could say, before he kissed Lance again, trying to distract himself from the maelstrom of complication he could feel inside of him. It didn't work.  
  
"Why do you always act like that?"  
  
\---  
  
"Like what?" Keith asked.  
  
"Like you don't deserve me. Like you can't trust my feelings. I don't know."  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Yes you do." Lance finally broke away from his arms and sat up, and Keith was outrageously thankful he didn't move away any further, "You always talk to me like... I don't know! Like something, but I don't like it."  
  
"Well, how do you want me to talk to you?" Keith snapped.  
  
"Shut up, don't do that. I just want you to-" Lance huffed. He jerked his hand out and ignored Keith's flinch, as though Lance would actually hit him, especially when they were dating. His hand weaved through Keith's hair, and held him gently in place. "I don't want you to doubt me when I tell you that I really, really like you. That you're my favourite."  
  
Keith could barley swallow around the knot of emotion that formed at those words. It started at the base of his throat and welled up until it was a struggle to speak.  
  
"I don't doubt you, Lance. It just... still throws me off, I guess. That you want this."  
  
"There's nothing else I want."  
  
The frustration melted out of Lance's expression, and what was left there was hard for Keith to look at. Lance was so, so beautiful. He was everything, like they were in a dark room with only a single beam of light, shining right onto his blue paladin, lighting up his world. Keith heavily suspected he felt a lot more than just 'like' for Lance. He suspected his fondness transcended words completely, and the thought, the idea that Lance could feel anything close to this intensity for Keith was something Keith didn't think he could comprehend.  
  
For him, of all people?  
  
But he wasn't going to say anything, not now at least. Even if he could, Lance didn't give him the chance. They were kissing again, and it was soft and careful, like he was afraid he'd break Keith if he pushed too hard. Keith didn't break, though. He smiled into the kiss, and let it take him over.  
  
"There's nothing else for me, either," He admitted, finally.  
  
Lance smiled.  
  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lancesexual  
> Reviews would be really nice (:


End file.
